


Mythology Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [6]
Category: Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pegasi, Poetry, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems based on various mythologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythology Poems

**66:**

I am a pegasus  
a fantastic horse with wings  
a revered creature of myth  
a retold being of song.

I gallop with my wings outstretched  
I leap off from a cliff  
I glide unto the misty vale  
the wind lifting my wings.

What joy to be a pegasus  
what joy to be a myth  
not a care in the world  
for I don't exist.

* * *

**68:**  
Strong are castles built  
with stones upon stones  
yet they crumble into dust  
the banquet hall rots  
the truth is forgotten  
they no longer remember  
they tell tales of this ruin  
when it was once strong  
that it held off a thousand armies  
only to fall to the legions of Time.

* * *

**164:**

The truth is lost as time remembered  
present turns to past  
legend tales are all that remains  
of a kingdom long ago  
that here within this noble domain  
great deeds were wrought and tempered  
swords flaring, understanding  
that fleeting time is lost  
and in the sweep of future seeds  
the knowledge gone and ne'er regained  
the truth is hidden in the tales  
the seed that bore the legendry.

* * *

**207:**

Silver is the horn  
and silver are the wings  
silver the mane, the tail  
silver the hooves, the eyes  
silver the mist-breath  
snorting from the nostrils  
silver the dust-cloud  
stirred by cloven hooves  
silver the rainbow  
sunlit in the waterfall  
shadowlit by wings  
silver the sky  
on taking to flight  
flight of the silver alicorn  
the winged unicorn  
by wing is gone  
unto the silver sky.

* * *

**323:**

Myths and legends may be false  
or truth in centuries disguise  
for she who wields a deadly sword  
once lived--I know it's true.

Then what of he with greatest strength  
or he with greatest speed?  
What of she with innocent eyes  
or he with laughable folly?

* * *

**378:**

He dreams and his dreams are shattered  
false, built on lies, built on deception  
so is it better to live with false hope  
or to die with that hope being shattered?  
Pandora's box is empty  
who dares to open it and check?  
That hope that it contains hope  
which cannot be contained  
except in the heart.


End file.
